


Temporary Celibacy

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon figures he needs to focus on his artistic abilities and that sex gets in the way of doing that. He underestimated how hard celibacy would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Celibacy

He blames them. All of them. Fucking touchy, feely, personal-space-ignoring bastards. Especially Jared. Fucking clingy asshole. Yes, he is in a bad mood and like he said, he blames them. Do they not know how riled up he is, how little of his self-control is left? He already feels sorry for the unlucky bastard who provokes him to the point of breaking.

Admittedly, it is not all their fault per say. He is the one with the masochistic tendencies, denying himself sex to focus on his music. But it is getting damn hard to ignore all the tempting men and women he meets every day, all willing and ready to play if he so much as blinks at them. In all honesty, he just needs to get laid, right fucking now.

His leg is bouncing up and down frantically, his eyes squeezed shut hoping to block out the sight of Tomo standing in the kitchenette, hair dripping from the shower, wearing only a towel around his waist. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Tim is lounging on the couch only a few feet away. Shirtless. He thanks his lucky stars Jared is nowhere in sight, or he would have jumped his bones and done something very immoral given the fact they’re brothers. Yeah, he’s slipping.

He hears Tomo padding back to the bunk area, hopefully to get dressed. He opens one eye to look at Tim, still just lying there, flipping channels, looking too hot for his own good. Stop it, Shan, you are not going to fuck Tim! He closes his eye with a small sigh and resumes bouncing his leg in frustration.

‘Two more hours until we arrive guys, I’m gonna try and get some sleep. You should too, it’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.’

He mumbles something indistinguishable in reply to Jared and hears Tim to the same. When the door between the living area and the bunks slides shut, he opens the other eye to look at Tim.

‘Shouldn’t you be going to sleep?’

Tim just shakes his head.

‘Nah, can’t sleep anyway. Am gonna watch a movie or something.’

Great. Just fucking great. So the options are sitting here with half-naked Tim watching a movie or heading back to his bunks with only the company of his own hand and Jared’s whining to keep it down next to him. Even though he sees the risk in option 1, for Tim more than for him, option 2 is even farther down the list of what sounds good.

‘Can you at least put a shirt on?’

It’s out before he knows it. He watches Tim turn his head to him and raise a questioning eye brow.

‘You’ll… catch a cold. Or something.’

It sounds weak, even to him. With a sigh, he gets up and wanders to the cupboard next to the TV where they keep their movies.

‘What do you want to watch then?’

He glances at Tim and now it is his turn to raise a questioning eye brow. Tim is wearing what can only be described as a shit eating grin.

‘What the fuck are you grinning about? You look like the cat that got the milk.’

‘Not yet.’

Tim’s reply, or more accurately, his tone, sends shivers down Shannon’s spine. What does that mean? His sex deprived mind runs away with his thoughts and he is so lost in the gutter he misses Tim leaving and getting back with a small folder of DVD’s. It isn’t until the TV starts making noises mimicking the ones in his head, he snaps out of his haze and focuses on what’s going on outside the gutter in his head.

‘What the…?’

What he sees on the TV is not only mimicking the sounds in his head, but the images come quite close as well. Two men fucking each other’s brains out. He spins on his heels to look at Tim, who is back on the couch, shit eating grin still in place.

‘You can say that last word, Shan. Fuck. What the fuck.’

The emphasize Tim puts on his “fuck” goes straight to his cock. He only now realizes he’s had a hard on for a while now. Where the hell is this going? What the fuck is Tim doing? Has he finally fried his mind by denying himself sex for so long and now he’s seeing and hearing things that are really not there?

His gaze slowly returns to the TV screen, where the two men have switched positions and are currently doggy styling it up. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, willing his hard on away, the dirty thoughts from his mind. Tim to leave, so he won’t assault him.

‘You do realize this whole celibacy thing for the music is stupid, right?’

Say what now? Tim’s words drag him back to the bus and he realizes he is staring at Tim, mouth slightly hanging open. And Tim just laughs.

‘You really thought Jared could keep his mouth shut? You tell the biggest gossip girl a secret and expect it to stay a secret? Really Shan, you should have known better.’

He is teasing him! The fucker is teasing him! And he’s right too, he really should have known Jared would tell Tomo and Tim as soon as Shannon turned his back. Fucking blabber mouthed asshole. He mutters something in reply to Tim’s mocking and flops down on the couch next to Tim. He is too late to realize he really shouldn’t sit this close to shirtless Tim.

‘Here.’

He eyes the black folder Tim holds out to him.

‘Look, if you’re gonna keep this up, at least accept some help.’

He takes the folder and opens it slowly, half afraid of what is in it.

‘Porn movies?’

Tim nods grinning.

‘Yes, porn. My porn collection to be exact, so I need it back. Or would you prefer the real thing and fuck celibacy? Or rather, fuck me?’

It’s the way he says it. All casual and cool, like he asked Shannon if he wanted some coffee. He can’t help but think this is another one of his mind tricks, his fried brain making him hear things that were not said.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Oh fuck you, dimwit!’

Before he has time to register what is going on, Tim is on top of him, pressing their lips together, their hips together. He feels Tim’s hard on against his own and finally it dawns on him Tim might actually want to fuck and it’s not just his wicked mind tricking him. He pulls back from the kiss to look at Tim.

‘Are you sure…?’

Tim nods with an exaggerated sigh.

‘Yes, I’m sure! Fuck Shan, I never knew you could be this slow. I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. There, all clear now?’

‘But… why?’

‘Because you have been walking around here lately like a bear torn from his winter sleep, with a bad headache. You need to get laid and so do I. I’m tired of you growling at everyone and no-one. So fuck me and give me happy Shannon back. Well, the least grumpy one anyway.’

A grin creeps its way onto Shannon’s face.

‘Because you ask so nicely.’

It takes them less than two minutes to discard their clothes, lube up with Jared’s hand lotion he kept lying around and Shannon’s cock up Tim’s ass. His last coherent thought is he really should embrace temporary celibacy more often if it gets him to fuck Tim.


End file.
